


Slinging lunchmeat yet somehow sweet

by openionsandpaper



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 21:35:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2788529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/openionsandpaper/pseuds/openionsandpaper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A food fight breaks out at Silas involving (or more interestingly lack of involving) a certain Laura Hollis and Danny Lawrence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slinging lunchmeat yet somehow sweet

They were sitting in the Silas cafeteria, Lafontaine and Perry across from her and Danny, discussing the uncharacteristically mundane topic of hair products.   
Danny mentioned that she had heard vegetables could be exceptional damage protect-ant, when Lafontaine suddenly reached over and smeared a choice amount of avocado into red curls.  
“Lafontaine!”  
Perry seemed more appalled by the lack of social grace than Danny herself, who appeared to be having trouble keeping giggles from ruining her otherwise perfectly aghast look.

Laura would never have guessed that cheap cafeteria avocado could comprise part of anyone's hairstyle gracefully. But the redhead wore the vegetable surprisingly well, and the contrast between the green mush and her blazing hair made Laura think of Christmas.

Danny was Christmas. Danny was sitting curled up next to a warm fire reading Calvin and Hobbes and laughing both at the comic and at the ridiculousness of their behavior. Danny was getting bundled up in scarves and hats and going ice skating, or snowball fights and movie marathons. Danny was comfortable and normal and the perfect girl to bring home to your grandma...

The thought had just struck Laura when she felt the alarming physical sensation across her scalp of being ACTUALLY struck by something else. Her fingers darted to her head and found purchase in one lovely dry sardine, which had evidently been vaulted across the cafeteria. She looked up only to be rewarded with yet another small fish right to the eye. Laura let out a surprised mewl (silently she cursed herself for having the vocal arsenal of a kitten, vowing to accumulate a more impressive array of sounds later) to which Danny leapt up from the table and grabbed a fistful of Perry's gluten free tofu.   
“Danny wait”  
Perry's half-lament never made it to Danny’s ear, as the slimy mass was hurled back across the room.   
Someone actually yelled “Food Fight!!!” as they sprung into action.  
Perry took immediate and responsible cover under the lunch table, as Lafontaine collected the necessary ingredients from their lunches to build a crude potato launcher(“I need your balsamic and that baking soda for the propulsion!”).   
Danny grabbed Laura’s hand as they raced through the room, ducking tomatoes and lunch meat of indiscriminate type at every turn. Together, they ducked out the doors and away from the chaos. 

Standing in the hallway alone with Danny, Laura suddenly felt incredibly small.  
Not that this was unusual considering the entire foot height difference, but somehow now she felt even tinier, dwarfed both by the situation and Danny herself. It was so quiet outside in the hallway, at least compared to the cafeteria, and it felt like the world had been put on pause with only Danny and herself spared.  
“Hey nice escape”  
Danny’s words slipped out with a airy smile as she bent down to wipe avocado off her jeans.   
“Hey, you too”  
“You fought pretty good out there”  
Laura hadn't even been aware that she had DONE any fighting, but it then again it wasn't unusual for her to forget entire moments in her life when she was around Danny.  
“You..you too”  
Damn it Laura. If she wanted to hang out with a parrot they were not exactly that expensive at the pet store. 

However Danny didn't seem to mind Laura's current incompetency with the English language, she was all smiles and tallness and pretty blue eyes as usual. Laura suddenly became acutely aware of the entire situation, her standing alone with redhead, completely ALONE in the hallway while the entire rest of the school was engaged in culinary combat. Her stomach finally caught up with the moment and lurched forward in a flip-flop that had entirely nothing to do with the cafeterias unsavory lunch meat.  
Danny was still staring, just STARING at her, looking unreasonably cool even drenched in food...oh no wait now she was moving, moving closer, her lithe fingers moving to Laura’s face and oh my god it was really happening... 

Danny gently wiped hamburger helper from Laura's chin.

“Thanks Danny”


End file.
